


Surprise

by firefly124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life with George was never dull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

“Uh, George?” She picked up the oddly shaped bit of wood.

“Yes, dear?” he called from downstairs.

Well, that just confirmed it. He never called her dear unless he was getting ready to pacify her. Or, well, do other things with her, but that was said in a very different tone.

Turning the strange conglomeration of balls and connecting rods over, she tried to sort out just what it was for—not to mention what it had been doing hidden under his pillow—as he thundered up the stairs.

“Oh, that. I was, um, planning to surprise you with that later.”

Her eyebrows shot up. What, exactly, was he planning to do to her with _that_?

“For your back, love. You’ve been saying your back is bothering you.” He took the contraption, turned her around, and rubbed it between her shoulder blades.

“Oh.” He pressed a bit harder. “Oooooh.”

“Not quite how I’d planned, but this’ll do.”

She decided it was well worth his insufferable smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [kudilu](http://kudilu.livejournal.com)'s birthday to the prompt "muggle toys (innocent but easily mistaken)"


End file.
